Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer with a touch panel that allows for displaying a plurality of images side-by-side on the touch panel and performing observation while changing a display parameter, an operation method thereof; and a program.
Background Art
In the field of medicine, displaying a plurality of images side-by-side on a screen and performing observation while changing a display parameter, such as a display magnification, are performed widely. When displaying a plurality of images side-by-side and performing observation in this way, it may sometimes be necessary to perform observation while switching between an interlock mode in which a display parameter is changed for a plurality of images in an interlocking manner according to the instruction input to change the display parameter for any one image is detected and a non-interlock mode in which the display parameter is changed only for the one image for which the change instruction is received, and controlling the display parameter.
In this case, as a switching method between interlocking and non-interlocking, it is generally conceivable that a button for receiving a switching instruction between interlocking and non-interlocking is displayed outside the area of a screen where observation target images are displayed and switching between interlocking and non-interlocking is made each time a mouse operation by the user to press the button is detected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-083619 proposes a method for displaying two three-dimensional images on the screen and performing comparative observation in which an operation by the user to change a display parameter, such as observation angle or a magnification ratio, for one image without pressing SHIFT key of a keyboard causes the display parameter to be changed for both images synchronously, and an operation to change the display parameter for one image along with pressing SHIFT key of the keyboard causes the display parameter to be changed only for the one image.